Stormfur Speaks: Fitting In
This is a story of how Stormfur learned how to fit in with the tribe. Enjoy! - Aqua Chapter 1 “Don't worry. It was the right thing to do.” Brook assured me. “You listened to your heart, like Graystripe.” My heart twisted at Graystripe's name, and scrunched up my face to keep from yowling in agony. “But what if my heart was wrong?” I sighed. Brook purred. “I'm sure it was right.” She assured me. I stared at where the clans and disappeared. How would I ever fit in? I watched a mouse, standing as still as a rock. I looked up to see a hawk circling above. I tried to concentrate on hunting, but my mind was flooded with thoughts. My thoughts wandered away from hunting. The hawk swooped down and grabbed the mouse. I jumped up in an effort to catch it, but it was too late. I growled in annoyance. “You'll catch the next one.” Brook stepped out from the bushes. “I just can't think straight.” I sighed. Brook leaned against me and whispered, “I promise I'll help you through this.” “Stormfur, you have caught no prey!” Jag growled. I lowered my head in shame. “You shall not eat prey tonight.” Stoneteller glared at me. “I wonder if he's worth the extra mouth to feed...” Stoneteller growled. I glared up, but said nothing. I dragged myself to the prey-hunters den. As I sat down, the other prey-hunters scattered away from me, casting glances of hostility at me. I sighed, got up, and went outside. I climbed up to one of the peaks of the mountain top, then stared at the stars. I was now a tribe cat; I would go to the tribe of endless hunting when I died. But I wonder how Starclan felt? Were they mad at me? Did they despise of me? I sighed. It seemed like everyone but Brook hated me. I wouldn't be surprised if the Tribe Of Endless Hunting wouldn't let me in and when I died, and I'd be a lonely ghost, wandering with nowhere to go. I stared at the stars and sent a silent prayer to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. “Please help me fit in.” I pleaded silently. Then I went into a small disused cave and curled up to sleep. My dreams were filled with tension and stares. Chapter 2 I woke up with a start. I glanced over and saw Brook laying beside me. At least someone liked me. I sighed and got up on my feet. I sat and watched the sunrise as it's colors filled the morning sky. I took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air; I could feel that today was going to be better already. “Good morning!” Brook's cheerful voice broke the silence and made me jump. “You surprised me!” I said. “I can see that.” Brook purred. “Come'on, lets get back to the tribe.” “I don't know Brook...no one likes me except you.” I mumbled. “Maybe if you go hunting you'll feel better.” brook said. I sighed and padded down after Brook. I hissed as the hawk slipped from my grasp. “Good try!” Brook smiled. “I'm a failure.” I growled. “Here, take this so you don't get in trouble again.” Brook nudged a hawk toward me. “But won't you get in trouble?” I asked. Brook shrugged. “Nah, as long as I slip in quietly.” Brook said cheerfully. I shook my head. “No. I'm not going to lie.” I said as I shoved the hawk back to her. Her eyes clouded with worry. “I'll be fine.” I mumbled. Then we walked home together. If I could even call it that. “Again Stormfur, you return with no prey.” Stoneteller had called me to his den. I had gotten so many stares, it seemed my pelt would burn off. “Yes...” I shuffled my paws and mumbled. “What will we do with you?” Stoneteller was clearly exasperated. “I don't know Stoneteller. Maybe it was the wrong thing to stay here.” I sighed. Stoneteller's eyes became gentle. He rested his tail on me. “Don't worry, we'll find your talent.” Stoneteller said gently. Suddenly Jag came rushing in. “We're being attacked by wolves!” He gasped. Chapter 3 I scratched the wolf's muzzle, claws outstretched. It howled in pain, then snapped it's jaws ½ a tail length in front of my nose. I hissed and backed away. I couldn't hear anything but me and the wolf. I was focused and ready to fight. I skidded under him and raked my claws against his belly, then on my way out I clamped my jaws down on his tail. He howled pityfully. Then he turned around to snap at me. But I wasn't going to let go. I kept my jaws clamped on his tail and used my legs to scratch him, and boy did I scratch him good. He ran out of the den with his tail between his legs. I almost laughed at him. He wasn't going to forget me in a hurry. I turned as I heard a screech. Brook! I weaved between the other cats fighting until I reached Brook. She was corned by a huge wolf, almost 3 times her size. The wolf's jaws dripped with drool, and he licked his lips with satisfaction. I screeched a battle cry and flung myself on his back. He used his paw to cut deep into my shoulder. I winced at the pain, but I had to save Brook. I clawed at his fur violently, but soon he rolled over and squashed me with his weight. I managed to wiggle free from under him, and clamped down hard on his tail. He howled and turned around, eyes flaring with anger. I let go, knowing that technique wouldn't work on this one. I zipped around him and clawed at his eyes. He shrieked in pain, and swiped his claws against my muzzle. I howled in anger mingled with fear, and dashed under him. I clawed his belly deeply, and he winced. Then suddenly Jag and Crag leaped out and took on the wolf. I limped over to Brook. “Thanks for saving me.” She whispered. I purred and rubbed against her. She was safe. “From now on, you will be known as Storm that Covers the Horizon.” Stoneteller said. After the fight, Stoneteller saw how bravely I fought, so he decided to give me my tribe name. I was now a official member of the tribe. “Storm! Storm!” The tribe cats chanted. They pressed around me, congratulating me. Lastly, Brook came up. “I told you it'd work out.” She purred. I purred back. “Thanks for keeping me going.” I said. We twined our tails, then walked back to the prey-hunters den. The world was now perfect. Category:Stories for Contests